She's not afraid
by silentflyer
Summary: Fang admires the fact Max can beat up erasers with no problem, how she's the flawless brave bird-girl in his eyes, but there's one thing he doesn't get. Why is she afraid of falling in love? -One shot-Songfic-FAX-


~Fang POV~

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_

_Tight dress with the top cut low_

_She's addicted to feeling never letting go_

_Let it go_

"No Nudge. I will _not _wear those… those _death traps._" Max said stubbornly.

While we were all chased to Dr.M's house by Erasers Max got really bored and I swear she's got ADHD or something because she wanted to go out. _While we were being followed by Erasers._

And I somehow got into the debate between Max and Nudge fighting over what Max was wearing. Nudge already got Max into this really tight, deep violet dress, which is probably the most revealing thing she'd ever worn.

Oh the wonders of the Bambi eyes.

"But Maaaxxx" Nudge whined, "If you want to go out you'll have to fit in!"

"Nudge you already got me in this ridiculous, uncomfortable dress that shows _way_ too much. I am _not_ wearing those heels." Max said and she had on the determined expression she has, and after you see _that _on her face you know you've already lost.

"Fine." Nudge huffed, defeated.

"Okay Fang, let's go."

Max grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. Nudge waved and we heard a "Have fun kids!" called out behind us.

As soon as we stepped outside Max ran out and kicked up into the air swiftly, while unfurling her tawny brown wings.

I followed soon after, except smoother and quieter than her.

Max seemed to notice the smirk on my face and glared at me.

And, being Max, she just _had_ to race me to the city.

_She walks in and the room just lights up_

_But she don't anyone to know_

_That I'm the only one who gets to take her home_

_Take her home_

The music coming from the building could be heard from blocks away and the lights were glowing. We decided to go inside the loud place, well, Max did. I just got dragged there.

When we walked in a few of the people stopped to look at us and Max realized she was still gripping my wrist and quickly let go. She went to get a drink and I followed her silently.

Someone tried to dance with her as she was walking past but Max quickly shoved him away.

"Babe, calm down. It's not like you're here with anyone." the guy slurred.

"As a matter of fact I am!" Max retorted.

"Oh yeah? Who's your boyfriend? Don't see him anywhere."

"Well…he… SHUT UP." Max had been in a loss for words and resorted to what she does best. Beat up people.

People started crowding around and staring at the guy on the floor, cradling his face where Max had punched him. But Max didn't care and just kept going along to the bar.

I don't know why she didn't just tell him he was here with me though.

I'll never understand her.

_But every time I tell that I want more_

_She closes the door._

Max finally realized that this was a bad idea after people kept looking at her weirdly and stepping away from her as she walked past, scared that they will be her next victim.

We headed outside and flew to a park, wanting some fresh air after being squeezed into a hot room surrounded by dancing people and warm lights.

We sat on a bench and talked about anything.

"…And that's when he-h…he" Max stuttered as she looked at me.

We had steadily slid closer and closer together on the bench as we talked and now we were sitting right next to each other, our knees touching. While Max was talking she had been staring at the stars, recalling the stories while I sat quietly beside her, listening attentively and studying her ever-changing expressions.

She had finally looked at me and our noses were almost touching when she turned her head.

I swear to god that I could count her eyelashes and I saw a small spray of freckles along the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks that I had never been close enough to notice before.

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and slowly inched closer.

Max suddenly jumped off the bench and looked at me for a second before jumping into the air and flying away as fast as she could, leaving me startled on the park bench.

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

After I flew home after Max I found the Flock, Dr.M, and Ella dotted around the lounge watching (in Iggy's case, listening) to a horror movie.

Everyone except Max and Iggy had screamed when I opened the door, but then all greeted me after, realizing it was just me.

Even Max greeted me with the others as if nothing happened.

Scary music came on to raise the tension in the movie as the main character heard footsteps coming towards her room. As the killer crashed through the door suddenly, screams echoed around the room from the girls and Gazzy.

All except Max who lazily shoved more popcorn in her mouth looking bored.

_Maybe she's just trying to test me_

_Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_

_Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth_

_Whatcha worth_

After the movie everyone was still traumatized and so Nudge and Ella decided it would be fun to have a mini dance party to ease off the tension.

Everyone was having fun and laughing at Iggy's ridiculous dancing.

Well, everyone except Max and I who were just lazing around on the couches. I got real bored and decided to ask Max to dance. Yes that's how bored I was.

I walked over to Max on the opposite couch, held out my hand and said "C'mon, let's dance." 'Cause you know how I'm a man of many words.

But then Max just looked at me as if I was joking.

"Was that supposed to be an invitation to dance Fang? Really? Well, if it was then you can just go find someone _else_ to dance with" she huffed, and went upstairs to her room.

I was left in that awkward position again, frozen in place with my hand still held out.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and collapsed on to the couch again with a sigh.

_And maybe all her friends have told her:_

"_Don't get closer, he'll just break your heart."_

_And anyway she's teasing me and it's just so hard_

_So hard_

Eventually, I went upstairs to apologize for whatever I did, and as I got prepared to knock on Max's door I heard muffled voices from inside, and I hesitated in my knocking position.

"No Max, you can't do that! He replaced you with your _clone _for crying out loud! He'll just leave you in tears. Again."

"But Nudge, it's just so hard not to!"

"Well, in this magazine Ella and I read, it said to never fall for someone you can't trust, or he'll eventually leave you with a shattered heart."

"Yeah Max and we all know what he did to you before."

"In the magazine it said it was good to play hard to get and see if he cares about you enough to chase after you."

Are they talking about me? I thought Nudge and Ella were friends with me, not hated me enough to steer Max away from me.

Or maybe they were talking about Dylan. Man I hated that guy with all my feathers.

Well in that case, I'll thank Nudge and Ella later, but if they're talking about me I'll-

"Fang?"

The door had suddenly burst open and I had forgotten where I was standing.

The three girls were staring at me, and I decided to follow some of Nudge's advice, just to be sure in case they were talking about me.

"Uh, hey Max can I talk to you for a sec… uhm privately?"

Max glanced briefly at Nudge and Ella, who were giving Max a look, before letting out a yawn.

"Oh man am I tired, sorry Fang gotta sleep now."

Then she shut the door in my face after she shoved Ella and Nudge out, and I had no choice but to go to sleep as well.

_But every time I tell her how I feel_

_She says it's not real._

In the morning I woke up before anyone else, like always.

I headed up the hall to Max's room and I softly knocked on her door. I waited for an answer but I didn't get one.

"Max, I know you're awake. I think you're forgetting the fact I've lived with you for about 10 years." I said to her.

Max reluctantly opened the door, still in her pajamas but wide-awake.

She walked back to her bed and sat on it, not looking at me. I went over and sat next to her on her unmade bed.

"Max… I need to tell you something."

"What? That I'm better than you at flying? No thanks, I already know." Max said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny." I replied sarcastically, trying to cover up that I was really nervous inside. But no emotions spilled out of my cool façade. Practice makes perfect.

"Max, this is serious. Can you just…" I put a finger under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at me. Her face was in a scowl but then softened when she met my eyes.

"Max… I-I… I love you."

I saw Max's face resemble a look of surprise, but I only got to see it for a second before she pulled away and fell backwards onto her bed, throwing her arms over her face.

"Fang you must be still half asleep, did you get any rest last night? Iggy must have kept you up with that music downstairs. In fact I think you should go back to sleep, you might get sick." She then shot up and quickly escorted me to my room, shut the door and ran back to her own.

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

Throughout the day Max pretended like nothing happened and stuck to believing the story she made up about me being half asleep.

Then of course one bad thing led to another for me, and Erasers turned up at our doorstep.

We were all huddled up in the attic, surrounded by dust and listening to the Erasers searching the house for bird kids. No one wanted to go out as the footsteps got closer and closer to us.

But then Max went down to face them before anyone could stop her. I raced after her and quietly hissed for her to come back before she gets killed.

"I'm not afraid of those useless mutts" she snorted, not bothering to tone her voice down.

"Max shut up they'll hear us!" I whispered urgently.

A huge Eraser came running at her and she quickly sent a powerful kick his way and winded him like it was nothing. The heavy half-mutt collapsed on the ground with a thunk. Another came behind her and she punched him in the temple, knocking him unconscious. Soon many Erasers were coming at us from all different directions and I went on autopilot throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

After no time Erasers were either unconscious or withering in pain on the floor, and Max and I were standing, tired and panting, with triumphant grins on our faces.

"See, told you I could handle them." She said smugly.

If she could do that, I'll never know why she's so afraid of falling in love.


End file.
